Code Blue
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...A new evil targets Tori and her family, and only the Blue Rangers can help her defeat it... BlakeTori
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Alright folks, here it is. My latest FanFic. It's a little different from what I normally do, but not so much. This is pretty much like Forever Red, with the exception of the Blue Rangers being involed.   
  
It's pretty much a Blake/Tori story, but the former Blue Rangers must join with them in order to save the world from a new evil.   
  
I don't own any of the Charcters, except for my enemy and his little things. It starts off with Tori and Blake mostly, but the other rangers willl apear I PROMISE!!!  
  
Also, look for the winning sequel you all voted for, which will be an official sequel to 'Oh Sister Where Art Thou?' I had several requests for 'Flying Without Wings' and 'In good Times and in bad' so i'm doing a sequal to both in one.   
  
Okay, enough of me. On with the Story! PLEASE R&R!!!   
  
(((((())))))  
  
Eight-year-old Blake ran around the grounds of the Thunder Ninja Academy with nine-year-old Hunter trailing closely behind him. Today they were going to be reunited with their parents who had been away for the past week on a 'secret mission' according to Sensei Amino. The boys ran to where they saw their Sensei speaking to a masked ninja.  
  
Blake stopped when he saw Sensei Amino's face...grave and deathly white. He called the boys to him and told them what the messenger had said...their parents where not coming back.  
  
Blake suddenly fast-forwarded in time to the present day. This time however, he wasn't looking at Sensei Amino...he found himself staring at the woman who had his heart...  
  
A voice called out to him from the darkness. 'I love you Blake.' He recognized the voice as his mother's. 'I love you Blake,' his father said this time. Blake tensed and realized that those were the last words spoken to him from his parents.  
  
The woman in front of him smiled. 'I love you Blake,' she said. Blake smiled and reached out for her. He watched in horror as she fell to the ground. He knelt down and cradled her in his arms and looked into her still face...she was dead.  
  
"Tori," he cried.  
  
Her words echoed in his ears... 'I love you Blake...'  
  
"NO!"  
  
Blake sat up straight in his bed as sweat dripped from his forehead. He was gasping for air as he tried to control himself. The dream had come to him again. It was not the first time he had experienced it.  
  
It was not long after he and Hunter decided to side with the Wind Rangers that he started having this dream...anyone that uttered those words to him had died. After their parents had passed away, neither Blake nor Hunter had spoken those precious endearments...not even to each other out of fear. Fear for losing another person they loved.  
  
It was that reason that kept Blake from confessing his true feelings for Tori. Ever since he laid eyes on her she had stolen his heart.  
  
'Damn it,' he thought in his head as he glanced at the clock that read 3AM. He laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep, hoping that his dreams would leave him alone for once...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The waves pounded over each other as the storm increased. A lone figure stood on the beach as the rain and seawater splashed against her body. The wind whipped her long blonde hair in all directions, but she was still. She watched helplessly as the waves thrashed a man around in the churning water.  
  
The storm suddenly stopped- the waves stilled and the man washed up at the figures feet. His hair was matted with blood and his body was covered in wet sand. The figure recognized the man as her father and instant panic gripped her. She knelt down onto the sand and turned the man over.  
  
'No,' she gasped as she looked into the man's face. This wasn't her father...it was her love... 'Blake.'  
  
Her hand traced his face and she felt the iciness of his pale skin. 'No, Blake...don't leave me too...'  
  
Tori opened her eyes gasping for breath. "Oh my god," she said as tears fell from her eyes. She sat there panting for a few moments as memories flooded her mind. Her mother had passed away when she was only two and her father had raised her until she was twelve.  
  
Then it happened...her father, John, went out surfing one day while Tori was at her grandmother's house...he never came to pick her up. A freak surfing accident with a partially submerged rock caused his downfall. His death was very traumatic on Tori and her grandmother at first. They had both lost the only thing that seemed constant in their lives. Slowly they helped each other through it. Tori didn't begin surfing again until she was nearly sixteen.  
  
When she finally got out there, she felt a strange kind of peace...like her father was there with her. Her grandmother raised her and was overjoyed when Tori decided to enroll at the Wind Ninja academy as her son had when he was young. She got her own apartment and her life went on. That was all in her past now...why then was it coming back to haunt her in the present?  
  
She rose from her bed and looked out at the rising sun. Everything should have been fine...Lothor was gone- she, Shane, and Dustin had made sure of that. The academies were restored, they were made teachers, and Blake...  
  
Blake was leaving in a week. The thought of that made her realize why she had dreamt what she did. He was leaving her... just like her father had.  
  
She loved him with all her heart and soul. The notion that he was really leaving was more than she could handle. She wanted to tell him so badly what she felt inside of her heart, but the fact remained and stabbed at her- he was leaving. Did she really feel confident enough to lay everything out on the line and tell him?  
  
Sighing, she rose from her bed and got ready for her day. She may not have reached a decision yet, but one thing was certain. She needed to make sure he was all right after the vision she had just seen.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Storm Chargers was surprisingly slow and Dustin and Shane puttered around in the backroom. Dustin was fixing his bike while Shane was greasing his skateboard wheels. The chiming of bells snapped them both to attention and they perked up at the thought of customers.  
  
Tori entered the store and smiled at her two best friends. The guys deflated a little and returned to their work. With a confused look on her face, Tori walked over and sat herself on the counter.  
  
"Nice to see you too guys," she said.  
  
"Sorry Tor," Shane said. "We were kind of hoping for a customer or something. It's been pretty slow around here."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I just keep thinking something's going to happen," Dustin said as he eyed his powerless morpher that he and the others still wore.  
  
Shane and Tori both smiled. "I know exactly what you mean," Tori said. "But he's gone now and we can do whatever we want, right?"  
  
"Like finally being able to have a normal life," Shane said. He looked over to Tori. "Like go on dates..."  
  
Tori smirked at him. "I know what you're getting at and I don't need you to play matchmaker," she said.  
  
"Yeah Shane. We don't need to play matchmaker- we just need to lock them in a closet or something," Dustin said laughing.  
  
"Lock who in a closet?" Hunter said as he and Blake entered the store. Tori's eyes instantly went to Blake. A feeling of relief came over her.  
  
Blake felt a huge weight being lifted from him when he saw Tori standing there. Without realizing it, he and Tori both let out deep breaths.  
  
Dustin turned to Hunter. "I was just telling Tori that we're going to have to lock-"  
  
"Never mind," Tori said as she covered Dustin's mouth with her hand. "Shane said something and Dustin tried to make a joke out of it, right Dustin," she said as she shot daggers at him. She removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
"Right," he quickly said. The thunder brothers exchanged odd looks, but decided that Dustin was, in fact, being Dustin. "So, what are you guys up to today?"  
  
"We were going to head over to the academy...see if Cam and Sensei needed any help clearing out Ops," Blake said.  
  
A wave of sadness passed over all the rangers then as they thought of their fallen base. "I'll go with you guys," Tori offered.  
  
Just then, Kelly came out of her office and looked around the store. "Shane, Dustin, I think I can handle things here until closing if you want to head out."  
  
"Sweet! You rock Kel!" Dustin said as he threw his rag into a bin. Within moments the rangers were all seated in Tori's van. Blake sat in the front while the others sat in the back.  
  
"So," Tori said to Blake as she drove. "When do you officially head out?"  
  
Blake smiled. "First thing Monday morning."  
  
"You know where you're going to be staying and everything?"  
  
"San Diego."  
  
"Dude, you know how many pro riders are going to be there?" Dustin asked excitedly.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Blake responded.  
  
"Not to mention all the sponsors," Hunter added.  
  
"And the crowds," Shane said.  
  
"Don't forget about the girls!" Dustin said without thinking.  
  
Tori closed her eyes for a moment as if she had been hit in the chest. Shane and Hunter punched Dustin in both of his arms, one on each side. Blake saw the look on Tori's face and it broke his heart.  
  
The way the seats were set up, the guys in the backseat couldn't see Blake's hand reach over and lightly touch Tori's leg. Tori continued to drive, but crept her hand down to where Blake's was. He grasped it gently and squeezed it, sending her a secret message that made her feel better instantly.  
  
Nothing else was said as they pulled into the woods and got out. Blake and Tori walked ahead of the others as Hunter and Shane gave Dustin a verbal lashing. Once they stepped through the portal they were surprised to find Cam heading out.  
  
"Hey," he said as he greeted them. "I was just on my way to find you guys."  
  
"What's going on? Everything alright?" Shane asked. Cam smiled.  
  
"Everything's great. You guys have to see this though." Cam led them down into Ops and the rangers gasped. All of the debris was cleared away, and the only real damage left was a few panels on the walls.  
  
"How did this all happen?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was totally trashed," Tori said as she moved through the space.  
  
Just then Cam's Cyber twin appeared. "Just doing my job dudes," he said as he walked over to the broken circuit boards.  
  
"Cyber Cam was programmed to be committed to Ops. After the ceremony I rebooted him from my laptop and he went straight to work."  
  
The rangers looked around in awe...everything was starting to get back to normal. "So, dudes, what are we going to do now? I mean classes don't start until next week," Dustin said as he rubbed his arm.  
  
Cam looked at him oddly. "What's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"I did something dumb," he said plainly.  
  
Tori and Blake both got nervous expressions on their faces then. Hunter saw his brother's discomfort and decided to change the subject. "Well, I kind of have an idea of what we can do," he said. The others looked at him and he smiled. "I say we camp...again."  
  
Smiles came to the others' lips as they processed the idea. "Real camping this time?" Tori asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked. "We really camped last time."  
  
"A generator and a TV is NOT what I think Tori has in mind," Cam added.  
  
Blake smiled wide. "I think that's a great idea. Just the six of us together for one last adventure before..." he paused for a moment when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone. "...before I leave," he said softly. His words hung in the air for a moment.  
  
Tori sauntered up next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "I think it's a great idea," she said looking him directly in the eye. He smiled at her and fought every nerve in his body from grabbing her and holding her. Tori was also fighting herself as she stared into his deep brown orbs.  
  
The others smirked inside and all was settled. "Alright," Shane said. "We camp!" 


	2. camping

Everything was settled. They would camp that night in the same spot the guys had before. They wanted to get to the sight as soon as possible, so everyone pitched in- helping each other gather their things together. First they helped Cam and then they headed over to Dustin and Shane's to get their sleeping bags, a tent and a few other supplies.  
  
Hunter and Blake's house was next. They came out with a few bags of food, a grill top to go over the fire and more sleeping bags. They piled it all into the van and made their way to their final destination. Tori drove to her apartment and grabbed her sleeping bag and a backpack. She came out of her apartment talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Yes...okay...Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam...You sure?...okay, we'll be there in a few." She hung up the phone and got into the van.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?" Dustin asked smiling. Tori smiled back.  
  
"Yes it was, and I have to stop by her house to pick up my tent," she said as he started the car. Cam knew where they were headed and Shane smiled as well, but Blake and Hunter were in the dark.  
  
"Okay, where are we going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Over to my Gram's house," Tori said smiling.  
  
"Dude, Gram makes the BEST cookies ever," Dustin said dreamily.  
  
"Easy dude, you're like, drooling," Shane said laughing. The others began to laugh too and soon they were parked in front of a large, Victorian style blue house. A fence was around the backyard where a large pool was.  
  
"You're Gram lives here? All by herself?" Blake asked. Tori nodded her head.  
  
"The house has been in family for as long as I can remember. I used to live with her, but I moved out a little over a year ago. Some of my stuff's still here," she said as she opened the door.  
  
As soon as it was opened the smell of delicious food invaded their senses. Tori smiled. "Gram?"  
  
"In the kitchen," a voice called back.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said as he walked ahead of the others.  
  
Tori shook her head and led them down a hallway into a large kitchen where an elderly woman in blue jeans and a white sweatshirt was placing items in plastic containers. "Well, I see you brought everyone," the woman said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Gram," Tori said as she hugged her. Dustin hugged her next, and then Shane. Cam smiled at her and waved a little. "These are my other friends I was telling you about," she said motioning to the others. "Blake and Hunter Bradley. Guys, this is my Grandmother, Leslie Hanson."  
  
"Well, it's nice to met you all," she said as she shook their hands. She took Blake's hand last and smiled warmly. "I've heard a lot about you... all of you."  
  
Tori's cheeks reddened a bit, but quickly went back to their normal shade when she saw a cloth bag filled with more plastic containers. "Gram...what is all this?" she asked smiling.  
  
Leslie just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the counter where she placed the last container into the bag. "Well, you can't go camping without food now can you?" Tori cocked her head to one side. "What? You know I always make too much," she said winking at her. "You're tent is in the garage with the rest of the camping supplies."  
  
"Thank you," she said giving her a genuine smile. She disappeared through a connecting door and found the supplies. "Hey! Could one of you help me here?" she called.  
  
"I'll go," Blake volunteered. Everyone in the room, including Leslie, smiled. They watched as Tori opened the garage door and she and Blake carried the supplies out to the van.  
  
Leslie smiled. "Keep an eye on those two," she said laughing a little as she handed Shane the bag. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Gram," he said. She smiled and he left.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," Hunter said.  
  
"You boys know you're welcome back here anytime," she said. They smiled and followed Shane out.  
  
"Thanks!" Cam said as he departed.  
  
Dustin hugged her and kissed her cheek as well. "Bye Gram." He turned to run out.  
  
"Dustin," she said. Dustin whipped around and saw her holding a bag for him. Dustin grinned and knew what was inside. He took it and left as she shook her head.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Tori and Blake loaded her things into the van and Blake closed the tailgate. Tori leaned up against it and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tired?" Blake asked. Tori sighed and opened them again.  
  
"Yeah...I didn't really sleep well last night," she said. Blake reached over and touched her hand.  
  
"If you're tired, we don't have to do this tonight. We could-"  
  
"No, really," she said as butterflies invaded her stomach. "I'm not going to back out this time. I want to spend the night with you...and the guys," she said. At that, Blake smiled widely.  
  
"Look Tor, what Dustin said earlier..."  
  
Tori looked into his eyes and hoped this was going where she wanted it to.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Dude, she gave me cookies!" Dustin shouted as he and the others approached.  
  
"Shit," Tori muttered. Blake smiled and squeezed her hand, and sent her a sweet smile that made her go weak at the knees.  
  
They walked out and got back into the van. "We ready?" Cam asked.  
  
"You know it!" Hunter cried. A cheer was let up from all the others in the van and they departed for their destination.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The tents were set up in no time and soon night was descending on the rangers. Hunter and Shane put the finishing touches on the fire and sat down on logs that had been set up. Tori walked over to the van and took out the bag of food.  
  
"Dude," Hunter whispered to Dustin, who was sitting next to Blake. Blake was in their tent getting the cooler. "Come sit over here."  
  
Dustin understood what he was doing and sat in the vacant chair next to Hunter, leaving two chairs unoccupied right next to each other. Tori returned from the van and Blake from the tent. They took their seats and handed out everything.  
  
"What did Gram's make us tonight," Shane wondered aloud as he opened the box. He laughed a little and took out the contents. "Fried chicken baby," he said as he dove in. Everyone else in the group took their share and laughed a little with Shane.  
  
"You guys remember what happened the last time we had chicken," Hunter said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Cam said. "I had a headache for a week."  
  
"Tell me about it," Bake chimed in. Tori smirked at them and took a sip of water.  
  
"Well, at least you guys know not to fight over a girl anymore," she said smiling at Blake. The rest of the meal was finished quickly and the rangers began to settle in.  
  
Cam retreated to the van and returned with an acoustic guitar. "I had a feeling you snuck that in," Tori said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, well I figured I could play and you could show off your voice," he said as he strummed the instrument.  
  
"No way. I'm not getting into that again," she said laughing.  
  
"You sing?" Blake asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah man, you should hear her," Dustin said.  
  
"I asked her to do a duet with me for Totally Talented and she shot me down," Shane said smiling at her.  
  
"Guys, come on," Tori begged.  
  
"Please?" Dustin asked as he stuck his lip out.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it if you promise NEVER to do that to me again," she said to him. Dustin sank back with his soda and grinned. "Shane, help me out a little," she asked. Shane nodded.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
A small smile came to her lips. "In My Life," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, eighth grade Talent Show rewind," Dustin said laughing. Tori playfully hit his arm.  
  
"You know that one Cam?" Shane asked as he remembered back to when he and Tori had last performed together. Cam nodded his head and began to play.  
  
Shane started to sing...  
  
"There are places I remember,  
all my life, though some have changed  
some forever not for better,  
some have gone, and some remain,  
all these places have their moments,  
with lovers and friends, I still can recall,  
some are dead and some are living,  
In My Life, I've loved them all."  
  
Tori joined in...  
  
"But of all these friends and lovers,  
there is no one, compares with you,  
and these memories lose their meaning,  
when I think of love, as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection,  
for people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In My Life, I love you more"  
  
Shane stopped and let Tori finish on her own...  
  
"Though I know I'll never lose affection,  
for people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In My Life, I love you more  
  
In My Life, I love you more..."  
  
Cam finished the last note and the others began to clap a little. Blake was awestruck by Tori as she sang the notes perfectly. During parts of it she had locked eyes with him, making his insides twist in pleasant ways.  
  
Tori looked over and saw that Blake was smiling at her. "Tor, that was...awesome," he got out.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling back.  
  
"Who's up for s'mores?" Hunter asked handing around a bag of marshmallows. Everyone partook of the sweet snack.  
  
"So when do you head back to the thunder academy Hunter?" Cam asked.  
  
"Monday morning," he answered as he stuffed a gram cracker in his mouth.  
  
After some time had passed, questions were floating around. "Okay, what about the thing that scared you the most as a kid?" Dustin asked as stories were being exchanged.  
  
"Spiders," Shane admitted quickly.  
  
"Clowns," Cam said, receiving laughs from the others. "What? It's not that uncommon...What about you Dustin?"  
  
"Snakes," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Hunter," Blake said smiling at his older brother. The others soon were laughing.  
  
"ET...that movie is freaky! It still gives me the creeps to think about it!" Hunter said, which received more laughter than Cam's fear of clowns had. They all turned to Tori who decided to truthfully tell them what scared her when she was young.  
  
"Surfing," she said quietly. All the laughter died down quickly and Dustin patted her arm.  
  
"Are you serious? But you love to surf," Hunter said.  
  
"I do now...but when I was younger I was terrified of it," she said.  
  
"Why?" Blake asked. The others knew what was coming and took a deep breath with her.  
  
"My father was killed in a surfing accident," she said plainly.  
  
Blake and Hunter were stunned at the statement. Blake heard the pain in her voice as she spoke and placed his hand over hers. She placed her other hand on top of it and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hunter said.  
  
"Me too," Tori replied as tears threatened to fall. "Excuse me," she said as she stood and walked into the woods. After the dream that she had had last night, and the fact that Blake was right there was too much for her.  
  
The guys were silent for a moment before Blake spoke. "Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"It's not really something she likes to bring up," Cam said. "He was pretty much all she had...except for her grandmother."  
  
"What about her mom?" Hunter asked.  
  
"She died when Tori was, like, two I think," Dustin said. "Tori doesn't even remember her."  
  
Blake stood up and took off after her. 


	3. sleep

Blake ran as fast as he could to try and find her. He stopped when he came to where the stream became wide and kind of choppy. It was there that he found her, sitting next to the water.  
  
"Tor?" he asked.  
  
Tori turned to him and saw that he had come after her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him moving towards her. "Hey," she said just above a whisper. Blake sat next to her and stared out at the churning water.  
  
The moon was nearly full and cast a soft glow on the earth around them. "You alright?" he asked. Tori threw another rock into the water.  
  
"Yeah...I just needed to clear my head for a minute."  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before a slight breeze began to pick up. Tori rubbed her arms as the chill set in. Blake saw her shiver a little. "Come here," he said gently as he extended his arms.  
  
Tori smiled and settled into his warm embrace. "Thanks," she said as she felt his warmth washing over her. Everything was so perfect in this moment.  
  
Both of them had been wishing to be this close for so long...  
  
Blake looked into her eyes. No words were needed as they leaned in and laid a feather light kiss on each other's lips. Tori felt his lips on hers and smiled as he broke it. Blake, too, was smiling and Tori leaned her lips to his this time.  
  
This kiss was different from the first. This kiss was tender and gentle and everything they knew it would be. Tori parted her lips allowing Blake access. His tongue slipped through the opening and met hers gently.  
  
Tori arms slid around his neck as his pulled her protectively closer to his body. They remained this way for several minutes before they were forced to break apart. Tori leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet cologne.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Blake said as he leaned his head against hers.  
  
Tori smiled and kissed his neck. "Probably as long as I have." She raised her head and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"What I was telling you earlier...before Dustin interrupted us," he began. "I'm not going for girls." He placed a hand under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "The one I want is right here."  
  
Tori leaned in and kissed him gently on his swollen lips. "You mean it?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Of course I do. I want to be with you Tor...more than anything," he said.  
  
Tori felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to be with him so much...but then there was her brain kicking in- telling her that he was leaving in a few days. "Blake, I want to be with you too, but-"  
  
"But nothing," he said gently. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "I know I'm leaving soon, but I don't need to think about that right now. All I want is you." Tori smiled then and a tear did escape her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb.  
  
"Then you have me," she said at last. They both grabbed each other in a tight embrace and kissed passionately.  
  
Their kissing gradually was joined with gentle caressing of backs, arms, and hair. Tori moaned into his mouth as she felt him rubbing small circles into her back. The wind picked up again and soon they were both shivering.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back to camp," Blake said as he helped her to her feet. They held each other as they walked.  
  
"It could get pretty cold out here later tonight," Tori said.  
  
"Yeah, but we should be okay, I mean we're all going to be in the tent and body heat should keep us warm enough," he said as they saw the fire in the distance.  
  
"Not me..." she said. Blake could have slapped himself in the head. Of course Tori would have her own tent. Being the only girl in the group had its advantages sometimes, but not always.  
  
Blake stopped before they reached the camp and pulled her in for a hug. "Well, I'll stay with you." He kissed her cheek. "Keep you warm." Tori smiled and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"I think that's a great idea...make everyone happy," she said. Blake knew what she meant. He knew that everyone else wanted them to get together.  
  
"Shane cut it out!" Cam shouted. Blake turned to Tori who just shook her head.  
  
"Come on," she said as they ran back to their friends. They reached the camp to see everyone bundled up. "What happened?"  
  
"We were going to head in for the night and Shane thought he could put out the fire with 'a little breeze'," Hunter said.  
  
"It got, like wicked cold!" Dustin said.  
  
"I was just trying to put it out!" Shane protested. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Leave this to me," she said smiling. She could make out the outline of the stream and lifted one of her hands. A small line of water flew from the stream onto the flames. Within seconds the fire was out, leaving the rangers in the glow of night.  
  
"Thanks Tor," Shane said. Tori hugged him.  
  
"Anytime...goodnight guys," she said as she retreated to her tent, giving one last look over to Blake.  
  
The guys all retreated to their tent and changed into their pajamas. Blake grabbed his sleeping bag and pillow and headed out.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What? It's cold, and no offense bro, but I'd rather curl up with her to keep warm than you," Blake said as he retreated.  
  
"I hope they don't do anything I wouldn't," Cam said laughing.  
  
"I guess we don't have to lock them in the closet anymore," Shane said as he settled in. Dustin began to laugh and Hunter understood the joke.  
  
"Night, dudes," Dustin said. Similar responses were sent around as the guys fell asleep.  
  
Tori on the other hand was wide-awake, waiting for Blake. She had changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She smiled as the flap of her tent opened and Blake stepped through wearing similar clothes in his respective color.  
  
He zipped the flap closed, sat down, and began to get settled for the night. Tori unzipped her bag fully and laid it out on the large foam mattress she had managed to sneak into the van. Blake unzipped his bag and decided that they would use it as a blanket.  
  
"What did the guys say about you coming over here?" she whispered as she lay down on the soft bed. Blake smiled and lay down next to her, pulling his sleeping bag over them.  
  
"Nothing really. Just a lot of smirking and laughing," he said. Tori edged her way closer and cuddled against him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here," she said as she wrapped one of her arms around his middle. He, in turn wrapped her in both of his arms, holding her close to him.  
  
"Me too," he said as he kissed her lips softly. They broke their kiss slowly and slept in each other's arms.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Leslie Hanson sat in her bedroom that night with a large wooden box in front of her. The intricate insignia that was carved into the aged wood was worn and beautiful in her eyes, and it held something more dear to her than anything. It was passed down from her father to her and now it would go to Tori.  
  
Like her granddaughter, Leslie studied at the Wind Ninja academy and studied the element of water. A select few students who studied the water were gifted with the ability to see things... past, present, and future. Leslie was one of these and she knew that Tori was next.  
  
Her visions as of late had been very dark. She knew that Tori and the others had been given the great gift of becoming rangers, and now she knew that the power she protected would be needed.  
  
Tori knew nothing of this. It was her destiny to find out on her own what she would be inheriting. For years, Leslie's family had been the protector of the box and the great power that was held inside of it.  
  
She opened it and removed a blue gem on a silver chain. It had been in her family for centuries. The power was greater than anything on Earth, or so the ancient prophecies told. Should it fall into the wrong hands, it would spell disaster.  
  
After her son had passed away, she knew that Tori would be the one to protect what her family had for so long.  
  
She placed the charm back into the box and put it back under her bed. She looked around at the pictures she had spread out over her walls. A few of her as a young woman at the Wind Ninja Academy, photos of her son John, and of course pictures of Tori.  
  
'Be strong Tori...' she said to herself as she settled into bed. 'I know you'll carry on our legacy... when I'm gone...' She placed a letter she had written for Tori next to her...  
  
She closed her eyes and saw Tori surfing gracefully across the water... a smile remained on her lips as her sight went dark... 


	4. loss

Tori bolted awake, gasping for air. Blake was instantly awoken as his arm was thrown aside. Her eyes spilled over with tears. But she wasn't exactly sure why. Her breathing slowed and Blake sat up next to her.  
  
"Hey," he said gently. "What happened? Bad dream?"  
  
Tori slowly turned her face to him and let him hold her. "I...I don't know. I just got this really bad feeling all of a sudden. Something's not right."  
  
Blake held her close and gently rubbed her back. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know," she said truthfully. She carefully broke away from Blake and reached for her cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling Gram... I just have a feeling that something's wrong."  
  
"It's like, eight in the morning," Blake said.  
  
"I know, but she'll pick up. She always does." Tori waited until the phone had rung nearly a dozen times with no answer. "Okay, something's defiantly not right here." The look in her eyes told Blake that she was right.  
  
"I'll get the guys and we'll head back." Tori smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," she said gently. Blake smiled and left to gather the guys. Tori sat in the tent biting her lips. This wasn't the first time she had gotten a feeling like this. It seemed to be happening more frequently lately... it was almost as if she was sensing danger...  
  
She gathered everything together and soon they were all driving back to Gram's house.  
  
The sight that met Tori's eyes made her blood run cold. An ambulance and two police cars were out front. Immediately the rangers were out of the car and running after Tori who had ran into the house.  
  
A police officer walked over to Tori and said what she had been dreading her entire life... her grandmother had passed away during the night.  
  
The guys all entered the house and saw Tori sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest. She couldn't cry, couldn't breath, couldn't feel... her only family was gone...  
  
Blake ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Another officer outside had told them what had happened.  
  
Tori leaned into his embrace and felt tears come to her eyes. "It's okay Tor," he whispered. "We're all here for you."  
  
At that Tori let her emotions get the better of her and she let the tears fall.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"And so we ask that the Lord watch over Leslie as she joins him in the heavens." The minister finished his sermon over Leslie's grave and the attendees all began to depart.  
  
Tori stood motionless. Her normally Blue attire was replaced by black and her eyes seemed dulled. Blake stood by her side along with the others. Everything was moving so quickly, and it all seemed like a blur to Tori.  
  
Her grandmother had left her everything including the house and all of her possessions.  
  
There wasn't anyone there to hold her at night as she cried, or to answer the question that was hanging in her mind- why? Why did the world have to be so cruel to her?  
  
Her mother was taken from her when she was young, then her father, now her grandmother, and soon the love of her life.  
  
Blake had been wonderful throughout everything. He knew all too well what she was going through. He had managed to get some extra time from Factory Blue.  
  
Hunter, Cam, Shane, and Dustin headed over to their cars, but Blake remained with Tori as she stood, frozen.  
  
He cautiously reached his hand out to her and touched hers. Tori's fingers instantly laced with his and she turned her head towards him.  
  
"This is it... if I walk away now, that really means that she's not coming home," Tori said calmly. Blake walked closer to her and put his arm around her. "I just keep thinking that I'll go home and she'll be there."  
  
Tori leaned into him and buried her face in his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "I know it's going to be hard at first, but I promise you... it will get better over time," he whispered to her.  
  
She found some comfort in his words and turned back to the grave. "I love you Gram...always," she said. She turned back to Blake and together they walked back to the van.  
  
The drive over to the house was silent, but comfortable between them. Tori was glad that she could have a piece of her grandmother with her. The house was in every sense her home, and she wasn't going to part with it.  
  
Blake exited the van and walked slowly with Tori inside. The others were there and they spent the rest of the day sitting together, comforting each other.  
  
Tori unknowingly fell asleep on the couch next to Dustin and Shane and the others knew she must have been exhausted.  
  
"We all should get going," Cam said when he saw the time. Today had been a long one for all of them.  
  
"One of us should stay here with her though," Hunter chimed in. All eyes immediately went to Blake and he sighed.  
  
"I didn't tell her you know," Blake said as he took Shane's seat on the couch next to Tori.  
  
"You didn't tell her you're leaving tomorrow? Are you nuts?" Dustin asked. "I thought you told her."  
  
Blake sighed. "I couldn't tell her... not with everything she's been going through. I tried to talk to Roger, but I can't wait any longer before I have to leave."  
  
"She's gonna go nuts," Shane said plainly.  
  
Blake shot him daggers. "You think I want to leave her?" he spat out.  
  
"I dunno anymore, man," Shane said as he departed. The others wore blank expressions as their leader left them.  
  
Blake was annoyed and frustrated at the same time. He didn't know what to do, or say.  
  
Luckily Dustin stepped in to try and break the tension in the room. "Tor's room is up the stairs, third door on the left."  
  
"Thanks," Blake said as he stood. He said his goodbyes to the guys and soon he was walking up the stairs to place Tori in her room. He found the door and opened it, placing her on the bed.  
  
He would stay here with her. It may be the last time he got a chance like this... to be this close to her for a very long time. He took his shoes off and lay down next to her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in that moment. The thought of leaving her was tearing him up inside, and the fact that he hadn't told her yet was killing him.  
  
A stray piece of hair had come out of her ponytail and he gently placed it behind her ear. At this, Tori slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Blake?" she asked as she sat up and looked around. "How did I get up here?"  
  
"I carried you up. You fell asleep downstairs and I figured you'd be more comfortable up here." Tori smiled a little at him and stood.  
  
"I, um...I wasn't asleep the whole time," she said softly with her back to him. Blake's face paled a little. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving tomorrow?"  
  
He let out a deep breath and walked over to her carefully. "I was going to tell you tomorrow... I just didn't think I should have told you today." He placed a hand on her arm and turned her around slowly.  
  
Tori felt her breath leave her as she looked into his emotion-filled eyes. She didn't want him to leave. Not now, not ever. But deep down she knew he had to go and pursue his dreams. She placed her arms around his middle and breathed him in. The feeling of his arms around her was more than enough to tell her how she really felt about him.  
  
She had to tell him... right now, before she lost her nerve. "Blake," she said softly. "I... I don't want you to go tomorrow."  
  
Blake held her closer to his body and kissed her temple. "I have to go tomorrow Tor. As much as I would like to stay here, I just need to go and see what's out there."  
  
Tori felt tears coming over her again. She couldn't stop the words from coming from her mouth... "But... I love you."  
  
Blake stiffened at those three little words. Images of his dreams flooded his mind and he pulled away from her with tears in his eyes. "Don't...don't say that," he said shakily.  
  
Tori looked at him with tear filled eyes. She carefully backed away from him in a state of shock. "Wh...why not?" she stammered.  
  
Blake felt as if his entire world was crumbling. "You just... you can't love me Tor... you just can't."  
  
"But I do, Blake. I love you... don't you love me?"  
  
Blake was very conflicted, but he just couldn't get his mind to focus on anything else but losing her if she said that she loved him again. He couldn't speak all of a sudden.  
  
Tori waited for a response that didn't come. Her emotions were on overdrive and she couldn't process everything that was going on. Anger came forth and wreaked its havoc.  
  
"Get out," she said sternly as a single tear fell.  
  
"Tori, please... let me explain," he pleaded.  
  
"Get out!" she cried. Blake moved towards her, but was shot backwards by a beam of blue light.  
  
Tori pulled her hand back, shocked at what she had just done. Blake stumbled to his feet and placed his shoes on. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked out.  
  
Tori collapsed on her bed. And she cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before as she heard the door shut. 


	5. Uric

A/N: Storm2003 (AKA StormCaller2003) is AWESOME! You rock my socks off!

I probably should have mentioned this at the beginning, but this story takes place after 'Storm Before the Calm' and BEFORE Dino Thunder. Sorry to all you Ethan out there, but he won't be in this story (Sorry...) Also, the Blue Alien Ranger (Cestro) will not be in it either.

I was trying to go along the lines of 'Forever Red' in that there are 10 rangers...

I hope you all still like the story!

(((((())))))

A good month had passed since Blake left. Tori was slowly adjusting to living back in her grandmother's large house by herself. The guys would stay over sometimes, but most of the time it was just her and the creaking floorboards.  
  
Things were slowly settling in with her. All of her things had been moved into the house, but there was one room she had not ventured into since she moved in... her grandmother's room. Inside she knew she would find things that would only bring up memories of her beloved Gram, and she would start getting upset all over again.  
  
She was walking around the academy grounds with Sensei on this day in particular. Her senses seemed to be on high alert and she had the distinct feeling that something was about to happen.  
  
Sensei smiled at her and they settled down near the lake.  
  
"I don't know what it is Sensei, but I just have the feeling that there's something in the works... like a bad thing... like, oh I don't know," she said frustrated.  
  
Sensei knew this day would come. He knew of Leslie's special gift and had a feeling that Tori was now the one to inherit it.  
  
"Tori, you know that your grandmother and father were ninjas here," he began. Tori nodded her head in agreement. "Did Leslie ever tell you of her abilities?"  
  
"Abilities?"  
  
"Leslie was one of the students here gifted with foresight. She could see things and sense things, much like you are experiencing now."  
  
Tori was taken back a little by this. "She never told me," she trailed off. Then it hit her. The letter. "But she did leave me a letter."  
  
"Perhaps then you should see what she wanted to tell you." Tori knew he was right, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. "Tori... I know it will be difficult for you, but you need to do this and move on. That which does not kill us can only make us stronger."  
  
Tori smiled at her mentor. "Alright Sensei... thank you." She bowed and headed back to the house.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A lone figure sat idly in a high tech style prison cell. His face was badly deformed, half being what remained of his human form, the other was similar to that of a fish. His body was a combination of skin and scales. He had hands and legs like a human, but they too were covered in scales.  
  
His name was Uric, and he had been imprisoned since the year 2050. He was possibly the most intelligent being that ever graced the earth. Unfortunately, he used his intelligence for evil, rather than good. He knew things that others were incapable of knowing. For years he honed his mind and could control things with it... a sort of telekinesis when he concentrated long enough.  
  
But he wanted more... so much more. He wished to be the most powerful, intelligent being ever. His body was acclimated to both land and sea, making him a double threat to those who attempted to attack him.  
  
A sick grin came to his face when he thought of the person that had imprisoned him here.  
  
It all began when he went searching for a great, mythical power he had read about. It was protected by a family that was well known throughout history. His attempt to claim the power for his own was in vain. The protector happened to be a member of the group that had him now... and he had been plotting to find a way to get back at him...  
  
For years he had gather as much information about the power and the family as he could, until he saw a break in time where the power was in transition from one protector to the other... the perfect time to strike...  
  
He could destroy the protector, therefore virtually erasing the family line. This would mean his captor would never have been born and he would be able to get the power for his own.  
  
Today was the day. He decided, that he would escape the hellhole he occupied.  
  
Standing up, he began to think of how he was going to escape.  
  
"Hey! Sit down in there. It won't be long until the commander comes for you," a guard said. Uric laughed and extended his hand. The guard placed his hands around his throat and felt his airway closing.  
  
"I don't think so," Uric laughed as he pulled the guard towards him. "Open the door."  
  
The guard obeyed and Uric let him fall to the floor. "At last..." he said evilly as he made his way down the corridor. A loud alarm sounded and he ran towards the bay where the ships were kept.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Uric opened the door to a ship and looked back at the man. An evil laugh came from his mouth. "You may have caught me once, but I can assure you, history won't repeat itself once I'm through."  
  
"Uric, your not getting out of here," the man said sternly.  
  
"Fool. You can't stop me. You won't even be here after I complete what I started."  
  
The man fired his crono-blaster at the ship as Uric took off and disappeared in a beam of light.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The following day, Tori took a deep breath and opened the door to Gram's room. Pale sunlight filtered through the windows and illuminated the white and yellow room. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked around. Nothing had been changed from the time she had lived there. Everything was exactly where she remembered it.  
  
She walked inside and saw that the letter her grandmother had written her was lying on the bed.  
  
The mattress sank as she settled down, sitting Indian style against the pillows. She took the letter with trembling hands and opened it.  
  
_ 'My dearest Victoria,  
  
There are several things you need to know now that I am gone. Things  
that will forever affect your life as well as the lives of those who  
come after you.  
  
Tori, I know about you... ALL about you... what you have become, and what  
you did to ensure the safety of the planet. As I'm sure Kanoi has told  
you, I have seen it in visions. These visions showed me everything  
that you had accomplished, and now it is your turn to inherit this  
gift from me.  
  
You will not only get this power, but another as well. Under my bed is  
a box that you must be sure to protect. For nearly 1000 years it has  
been in our family's keeping for its protection. For in it lies a  
great power that is said to be greater than anything the world has  
ever seen.  
  
It cannot be released into the wrong hands... no matter what.  
  
I know that this is a lot to process, but you must understand that  
this is your destiny... much like it was for you to become a ranger. I  
know you will uphold our family's legacy.  
  
Tori, everyone passes on eventually... some just before others. Know  
that I love you very much and I know you will continue to make me  
proud every time I look down on you.  
  
I love you...  
  
Gram'  
_  
Tori wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. There were too many things to handle at once... her Gram was an ancient protector and now it was up to her to continue the quest of her family. Even more surprising was the fact that her Gram knew about her being a ranger.  
  
That thought made her tense a little. If Leslie had known about that, then she must have known about Blake and the feelings she had for him.  
  
She sat motionless for a few moments before slowly piecing together everything she had just learned. She reached under the bed and sure enough, she pulled out the wooden box.  
  
Like her grandmother had done, Tori ran her fingers along the symbol. However, this time a strange royal blue light emanated from the symbol and encased Tori's hand. The light faded almost as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"What was that?" she asked herself. She removed her hand from the box and cautiously opened it. Inside she found a small blue gem hanging on a silver chain She picked it up. "It's so beautiful."  
  
She placed it around her neck and felt a small rush of air enter the room. It felt like there was another person in the room with her... a comforting presence.  
  
'Protect it Victoria.'  
  
Tori let a tear fall as she heard her grandmother's voice.  
  
"I will Gram... I promise..."  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Uric landed with a crash into a sand dune. The moon was high in the night sky and he quickly cloaked the ship.  
  
'Even if that fool chases me, he'll never find me,' he thought cockily. He did a scan of the area and found the perfect place to set up his base of operations until his plan was complete.  
  
The ship was moved into the water where Uric concealed it inside an underwater cave and concentrated his mental powers.  
  
"Perfect... 2003." He stood from his seat and examined the rest of the ship. Looking over on a shelf he sighed with relief. 'They haven't been harmed.'  
  
On the shelf were tubes filled with his 'experiments' as he like to call them. He knew he would need help if he was to capture the power he sought. That was how he came to be...  
  
He thought he could create a type of hybrid between a human and a series of marine creatures whose brainwaves were compatible with his. Or so he thought.  
  
The experiment went horribly wrong and changed him into the creature he was today. He opened a few of the containers and out of them sprung creatures whose skin was green and scaly. They had large black eyes and webbed feet.  
  
'It is only a matter of time before the power will come to me...' he thought.  
  
Not too far away Tori looked out the window and saw a small explosion. 'What the hell?' she thought as she looked out. The ranger in her took over and she headed out to the beach to investigate. She ninja streaked to the beach and stopped when she saw the path the ship had made in the sand.  
  
Her head suddenly began to spin and she closed her eyes. Images flooded her vision. A large, looming figure with scales... several smaller creatures... 10 blue beams of light... an island...  
  
Her eyes opened and she breathed heavily. 'What the hell was that? Was that a premonition?' she thought as her equilibrium readjusted. Was this what her Gram had written her about?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick change in the ocean. The surf stopped and began to bubble in one place. She watched as ten creatures emerged from the water and landed on the beach.  
  
'Those look like the things I just saw,' she said to herself. Then a larger creature emerged and she immediately knew he was trouble. The scales and general appearance were just like the figure she had also seen.  
  
Uric smiled. "She is near," he said to his minions. "Find her."  
  
Tori's eyes widened. She didn't know what she was up against and for the first time in a long time she was scared of her situation.  
  
Before she could blink, the creatures were around her and she managed to fight her way away from them. In the process she got closer to Uric. She threw the last creature off her and turned to him.  
  
"Who, or what are you?" she asked as she took a defensive stance.  
  
Uric laughed. "Your worst nightmare." He extended his hands and Tori began to float in the air. Uric saw the gem around her neck and pulled her closer.  
  
"Put me down you Sea World reject!" Tori cried.  
  
Out of nowhere, a blue beam hit Uric, sending him to the ground. Tori fell, but quickly got up. Uric stood again and fired a blast at Tori.  
  
"Look out!" Tori was knocked to the ground by a man pushing her out of the way. The man stood and faced Uric. He held out a badge. "You're under arrest!" he shouted.  
  
Uric stared at the man and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Damn," the man muttered. Tori stood and looked at the guy that had saved her. He was tall, with dark hair. He was wearing a white suit and had sunglasses on. He turned to Tori and helped her up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
The man took off his glasses and turned to her. "That, was Uric." He looked and saw the necklace around Tori's neck. "And my guess is that he's after something you have."  
  
There was something familiar about this guy... For some reason, Tori felt as if she had a connection to him. "Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled and showed her his badge. "Lucas Kendall, Time Force."  
  
(((((())))))  
  
A/N: And so it begins... will Lucas be able to help Tori? What's the connection she feels? Where are the other Rangers? You'll find out shortly...


	6. connections

Blake was running along the beach. It was dark and the stars cast a light glow on the sand and water. Something was pushing him closer to his destination... where that was he wasn't sure. But something was telling him to run.  
  
He ran until he thought his lungs would explode. Then he saw it. Or rather he saw THEM.  
  
Tori and a man were standing together, staring out at the sea. He watched as they drew closer and kissed in front of him.  
  
'No,' he said. The couple turned and faced him. 'Tori... you can't...'  
  
'Yes I can Blake. You don't love me,' Tori responded.  
  
'But I do... I love you,' he pleaded.  
  
Tori walked away from the man and over to Blake. 'You do?' Blake nodded his head. 'Then you should have told me.'  
  
She then walked back to her mystery man and walked off holding his hand.  
  
Blake's eyes opened and he sat up; sweat beginning to gather around his brow. He caught his breath and looked around. He was in his dorm; same as he had been when he fell asleep.  
  
"Tori," he breathed.  
  
For the past month he had been absolutely miserable. He feared that if he told her what he felt, then he would lose her. But he was wrong. NOT telling her had been the worst thing he could have ever done... and he regretted it every day that he was away from her.  
  
His racing was suffering and he wasn't doing as well as he had hoped. The others around him were great racers, and eventually he would be one too. But not yet. Roger had seen great potential in him, but Blake knew that he wouldn't be in the type of shape to be a factory pro in the amount of time he was given.  
  
There was a picture next to his nightstand of the six rangers when they graduated. He smiled a little when he saw himself and Tori next to each other with his arm around her waist.  
  
She had been through so much in such a short period of time, and he had only made matters worse. He should have been there for her... told her that he loved her and held her until she felt better.  
  
His insecurities were taking over too much of his life and he knew that he had to overcome them. Tori was everything to him and he wasn't about to let her get away like he had seen in his dream.  
  
'I love her, and I'm going to tell her before it's too late,' he thought as he got up. 'I'm coming home guys.'  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Tori walked with Lucas back to her house. He looked around and took in his surroundings. "Okay, so you're a power ranger from the future?" Tori asked. He had told her briefly about Time Force, but Tori was still a little confused.  
  
Lucas smiled. He thought Tori was very attractive, but then he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Yes," he answered simply.  
  
"So, you came here to get this Uric guy and for some reason he attacked me."  
  
"Well, he attacked you because like I said, you have something he wants." Tori thought for a minute and realized what he was hinting at. Her hand slowly came up and touched the gem she wore.  
  
"He wants the power," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Exactly." They reached the house and Lucas let out a small laugh. "Just like in the pictures."  
  
Tori looked at him strangely. "Pictures?"  
  
Lucas froze for a moment. There were things about Tori that he knew he couldn't tell her. Her feeling of them having a connection was right on target... they were closer than she thought.  
  
The first thing he was taught about time travel was that if he were to encounter anyone, he couldn't tell them much about their future...  
  
"Uh... there's a picture of this house back where I live."  
  
"You mean WHEN you live." Lucas smirked.  
  
"Right..."  
  
They walked inside and Tori sat with him in her living room. Lucas sat in a chair, steepled his fingers and sat back. "Uric is the most intelligent mutant I've ever seen... it would take a genius to figure out how to get into his mind."  
  
"Does he have any weaknesses?"  
  
"Not that I know of. He's extremely dangerous. As if you couldn't tell, he can fully adapt to the land and water."  
  
Tori sank into her couch and sighed. "Well, I can track him in the water."  
  
"Water ninja, right?"  
  
Tori smiled a little. "Yeah... exactly how much do you know about me?"  
  
Lucas swallowed. He knew everything about her. He had been told about her for as long as he could remember. The reason he specifically was chosen to watch over Uric, was because it was his family that put him there.  
  
Tori was the matriarch of his family... and like it had been for thousands of years, the power she protected was passed on from generation to generation. Now, he feared that Uric was trying to prevent his capture.  
  
"Lucas? You alright?"  
  
He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh... I did a little research before I came here."  
  
Tori could tell he was hiding something from her, but decided not to press the matter. "So you know about me, but I don't know about you... what do you do in, what year?"  
  
"3003... I'm a Time Force Officer and I race cars on the side."  
  
"Race cars? Sounds like fun."  
  
"Racing sort of runs in the family." It was then that a thought invaded his mind. His family was well known throughout history not only for Tori and the power, but also because the patriarch of the family was also a former ranger... "So, where's the rest of your team? I think they should be informed."  
  
Tori sighed. "Well, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam are all at the academies."  
  
"What about Blake?"  
  
Her face saddened a little and Lucas was thankful that he didn't divulge any more information about his family. "He's gone."  
  
"Oh..." his mind began to wander as he tried to figure out how to change the subject. "Well, I have a plan. Well, kind of a plan."  
  
Tori perked up a bit. "I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I've been here for a little over a day and called in some backup. They should be arriving tomorrow."  
  
Tori's mind began to tick. She had seen 10 beams of blue light... "I think I know what you're getting at."  
  
"So we're having a Blue Ranger pow wow."  
  
"It makes sense," Tori said as she rationalized everything. "I mean all the blues are usually in charge of water and are usually the smartest," she said smiling.  
  
Lucas smiled. "I second that, but what about your team? You know they'll want in on this too."  
  
Tori stiffened. "No... they can't help us. They don't have any powers anymore. I don't want them to get hurt.  
  
"If I recall, you don't have your ranger powers either."  
  
"True, but I can still control the water."  
  
Lucas grinned. The stubborn streak was a trait he and his family had inherited from her. "Alright."  
  
After a little while longer Tori helped Lucas settle into one of the guest rooms.  
  
As she sat on her bed with the box in front of her, she thought back to everything that had happened today. It all began to sink in and she began to understand the full magnitude of the situation.  
  
'Everything happens for a reason,' she thought. She had seen enough strange, unexplainable things in the past year to know that everything Lucas had told her was true.  
  
Cam had limited archives of former rangers, and she knew Lucas was legit in his explanation of everything to her. But something still tugged at her mind and heart.  
  
Lucas, in a way, reminded her of Blake. He looked to be of Asian descent, and he had mentioned that his family raced, much like Blake was doing right now.  
  
She missed him terribly, as much as she hated to admit it. He had hurt her when he didn't return his love for her for some reason or another. But deep down, she knew he did... something was just stopping him from doing it.  
  
'All the blue rangers,' she thought as she closed her eyes. 'I wish Blake would come home... he's one of us too.' 


	7. arrivals

The sun wasnt up yet, but Tori was. She was more confused now than she had ever been in her entire life. She had seen something earlier that was causing her head to spin.  
  
When she had first woken, she threw on her swimsuit, grabbed her board and headed out to the beach. Before she left though, she made sure to check in on Lucas. He was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other resting on his shirtless chest.  
  
Then she saw it... he was wearing the same blue gem she was around his neck.  
  
She carefully shut the door and walked down to the beach. 'How is that possibly possible?' she thought as she watched the waves pound the sand. She had found an area away from where she was last night... the place where she had tried to teach Blake to surf.  
  
She couldn't shake the feeling of Lucas and Blake having something to do with each other. But then she had the feeling that SHE and Lucas were connected as well.  
  
There were just too many things that didn't add up in her mind, and with the impending mission she knew she had to find out what was REALLY going on with Lucas.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
She turned and saw the person she was thinking about. "Lucas... how'd you find me?"  
  
"I heard you get up this morning and figured you'd come to the beach." He sat down next to her and they were silent for a few minutes before Tori broke the ice.  
  
"I need to know something before the others arrive."  
  
"Okay... go ahead."  
  
Tori reached over and pulled the chain out of his shirt, letting the gem rest on his chest. She then took out hers.  
  
"Explain to me how it is that you know so much about me AND you have the same gem."  
  
Lucas was stunned. He knew she would find out eventually, but he wasn't all together ready to tell her yet.  
  
"Well... I... I can't exactly tell you EVERYTHING."  
  
"Well, tell me what you can," she said calmly.  
  
Lucas took a deep breath. "Keep an open mind about all this."  
  
"I'm helping you recapture some mutant that's after an ancient power... I think I have a pretty open mind already."  
  
He laughed a little. "Good point... alright here goes... I'm related to you, like you're my great great great great-"  
  
"How many 'greats' are there?" Tori interrupted.  
  
"Too many to count. But you're my great grandmother and, like you, the power was passed on to me for protection."  
  
"And that's why you came after Uric... to keep the power safe," she said softly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Tori smiled a little. She knew her instincts were right... "So my future name is Kendall?"  
  
"Now THAT I can't tell you," Lucas said laughing. "There's only so much I'm allowed to reveal."  
  
Tori pouted a little, but was relieved to finally get some sort of closure to her roaming thoughts.  
  
They sat for a few more minutes before standing. "The others should be arriving soon," Lucas said.  
  
"I've filled in my guys about what's going on, and they said that if I need them I can count on them."  
  
"Good to know," Lucas said. "So... you ready to do this?" Tori smiled.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas smiled and put his arm around her as they walked back.  
  
'No.' A young man watched as they walked away. 'Tori...' The man started his motorcycle. 'I gotta find Hunter.'  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Lucas was sitting out by the pool when he heard car doors opening and closing. Two men walked to the fence and Lucas smiled as they made their way to him.  
  
"Chad, Max, good to see you guys," he said.  
  
Chad Lee had changed little, with the exception of his longer hair, and Max Cooper was still the same smiling, happy teen that Lucas remembered.  
  
"You too man!" Max said with a smile. Chad shook Lucas' hand as more people arrived. Chad looked up and saw Kai Chen approaching with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Kai," Chad said happily. The one-time teammates shook hands and Kai motioned to the fence where TJ Johnson, Rocky DeSantos, and an older teenager that was Justin Stewart were all coming in as well.  
  
They all passed around quick introductions just as a blue beam of light appeared in front of them, materializing in the form of the first Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston.  
  
"Gentleman," he said smiling. The others all knew about him. He was like a living legend to some of them.  
  
"Billy, glad you could make it from Aquitar," Rocky said as he gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"We're all rangers here, right? All for one?" He said smiling. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lucas what's-"Tori stopped short when she saw all the guys that were gathered around her pool. She looked around and recognized all of the other rangers that had come before her. Cam's archives may not have been vast, but there were photos of all the former teams.  
  
Lucas walked over to her. "Let me introduce you to everyone... Max Cooper; blue Wild Force Ranger, Chad Lee; Lightspeed Rescue blue ranger, Kai Chen; blue Galaxy ranger, TJ Johnson; blue Space ranger, Justin Stewart; blue Turbo Ranger, Rocky DeSantos; blue Zeo ranger, and Billy Cranston; blue Morphin ranger... guys, this is Tori Hanson; Ninja Storm blue ranger."  
  
The former rangers looked at Tori a little strangely at first.  
  
"I thought Blue rangers were all guys?" Justin said. Everyone gave him 'a look.' "What? I know you're all thinking it, I'm just saying it."  
  
"It's okay. All my other teammates are guys. I understand completely," Tori said dismissing it. "And I just want to say that it's an honor to meet you all, and thank you for helping."  
  
TJ stepped forward. "Like Billy said, we're all here for one another... anytime." Tori smiled warmly at him and the rest of them.  
  
"So... where do we begin?" Billy asked. The rangers sat down and began to formulate their plan.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Hunter was fixing his bike when a motorcycle pulled into the driveway. He straightened and watched as Blake stepped off and removed his helmet.  
  
"Blake?" he asked. Blake smiled and hugged him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in San Diego and where did you get that sweet ride?"  
  
Blake scratched the back of his head and looked down to the ground. "I kinda... left and used some of the winnings I got to buy that," he said motioning to his bike.  
  
Hunter dropped the wrench he was holding. "You what?"  
  
"Things just weren't working out. Factory life isn't for me. It took me almost a month for me to realize that I need you guys... my family."  
  
Hunter stared at his little brother and smiled. "Well, whatever you want to do is cool with me... I am glad your home though."  
  
Blake gave him a slight frown. "Yeah..."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"I, uh, I went to find Tori this morning," he began.  
  
Just then Hunter remembered that Cam had told him what Tori was up to. "Oh, I almost forgot-"  
  
"She was with some other guy."  
  
"No dude, it's not like that-"  
  
"But it is Hunter. I screwed up royally last time."  
  
Hunter sighed and took Blake into the house. "We all knew Tori was pissed but she never told us why. Care to share?"  
  
Blake took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. Hunter sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"What should I do Hunter? How can I get over this stupid fear?"  
  
"It's not stupid, really. You don't want to lose the people you love. But if you don't at least let them know how you feel, you may never know what love really is."  
  
"Like the whole, it's better to have loved and lost thing?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Blake smirked and smiled at his brother. "Always the older wiser one," he commented. Hunter grinned as Blake rose and took a deep breath. "I need to tell her before that other guys does."  
  
"Bro, about that other guy..." 


	8. planning

"So we need to find a way to get him away from the city. Keep the damage at a minimum," Rocky said.  
  
"I agree. The less damage we do the better," Kai added.  
  
"Justin, Lucas, and I will begin work on the weapon adjustments," Billy said.  
  
"TJ and I can work out a land defense," Rocky said.  
  
"While Kai, Max, Chad, and I can strike from the water," Tori added.  
  
Everything was going so well... it gave Tori an unsettling feeling... like things were going TOO well.  
  
"Wait a second," Chad said as he went off with his assigned group. "Wasn't there another blue ranger from your team Tori?"  
  
Her face went blank for a moment and Chad instantly regretted bringing up an obviously painful memory.  
  
"Yeah... he was the Navy Thunder ranger... but he's gone now," she said as she looked out at her pool.  
  
It was then that Kai decided to change the subject.  
  
"Tori?" She turned and saw Kai smiling at her. "Lucas was telling us about how you can, how did he put it? Walk on water?"  
  
"Yup. That's what I do," she said.  
  
"How about a demonstration?" Max asked excitedly. Tori grinned and walked over to the pool.  
  
Tori turned to the guys and tore off her street clothes, leaving her in her ninja uniform. They just stared at her as she proceeded to literally run out onto the pool. She grinned to herself and turned to the others.  
  
"How's this Max?" she asked.  
  
Max stood there speechless for the first time in his life. He had heard of rangers doing this sort of thing, but only when they were morphed.  
  
"You should come to my park sometime and show that off," Chad commented.  
  
A sudden spray of water came and hit him in the face. Tori smiled again.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Chad," Kai said laughing a little. The others by now had gathered around to watch as Tori performed a few other basic moves on the water.  
  
"Can you teach me that?" Justin asked excitedly.  
  
Billy watched her with interested curiosity. "It's mind over matter," he said. Tori nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Don't know if you're up for that yet Justin," TJ said, causing the others to laugh a little at the youngest member of their group. Tori floated over to them and walked off.  
  
"I think I can give you a few pointers if you're up for it," she said.  
  
Rocky stood off to the side with Lucas. "So, she doesn't have her ranger powers anymore?"  
  
Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but if she can do that, we should be okay against Uric and whatever he has to throw at us."  
  
"What about the other ranger from her team that I heard Kai mention?"  
  
Lucas got a sort of thoughtful look and sighed. "He and Tori sort of had a falling out and, unless someone told him what's going on, I don't think he'll be joining us... it would be better though if he did."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Lucas again thought how to phrase what he was going to say. There was more to his lineage than just Tori...  
  
"He's one of the strongest rangers in history. He was nearly destroyed at one point when he was trying to save her." He motioned to Tori. "But he stood up and kept fighting until she was safe."  
  
Rocky let out a slow whistle. "Well, if Uric is as powerful as you say he is, we may need this Blake guy after all."  
  
Lucas just nodded and turned his attention back to where Tori was trying to show Justin how to concentrate.  
  
Rocky nearly fell over when Justin landed flat on his stomach in the water. Lucas just watched and waited... He had to find a way to get Blake here without Tori getting pissed at him.  
  
Lucas couldn't tell her everything, but deep down he wished he could. Blake was also in the archives from his time... he was the patriarch of his family. Lucas wasn't descended down from the Kendalls. His mother's maiden name was Bradley and the power that they were all trying to protect was passed down the Bradley line until it at last came to him.  
  
He knew Tori didn't want him there, but maybe she did. She had to have forgiven him at some point, or else he wouldn't be here right now. They need him if they wanted to be strongest... 10 Blue Rangers...  
  
"Lucas?" he turned when he saw Tori starting to walk towards him.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Everything alright over there?"  
  
"Yeah, they're just wringing Justin out, but I was thinking we should all get settled and go over the final plan. Billy said he was hoping to get the plan finalized so we can move tomorrow."  
  
Lucas only nodded his head and together, they all walked into the house.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
It was dark by the time everything was set up in Tori's living room. Billy, being the genius he was, had managed to form a holographic illustration of their plan. They all gathered around the table in the center and were about to begin when a knock came to the door.  
  
"I'll get it," TJ offered. He got up and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to the front door.  
  
Blake stood outside nervously as he waited for the door to open. In his hands he held a small box that was trusted to him by Sensei Watanabe... Tori's morpher was inside. After they had graduated, they all had given their morphers back. He had his strapped to his wrist. They may not have power anymore, but he still felt that they should have them.  
  
The door opened and Blake was a little surprised to find a man he had never met before. 'He must be another ranger,' he thought.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" TJ asked.  
  
Blake was a little tongue tied at the moment. What if this guy wasn't a ranger? After a moment, TJ looked him over and saw the Morpher on his wrist.  
  
"Are you Blake?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah... how'd you know that?"  
  
TJ extended his hand. "I'm TJ, the Blue Space Ranger." Blake shook his hand and was relieved. They walked in and made their way to the living room. Blake held his breath as he approached. "We were just about to get started."  
  
The others looked up as TJ entered the room with Blake behind him. Tori's smiling face was frozen the moment she saw him.  
  
"Guys, this is Blake, The navy Thunder Ranger, right?" he said to Blake.  
  
Blake couldn't answer his question though. All he could do was look at Tori's expression. It was completely void of anything.  
  
"Blake?" TJ asked. Blake snapped out of it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Blake Bradley," he said at last.  
  
"Well, Blake you're just in time," Billy said. Blake took a seat next to TJ and was quickly introduced to everyone, and was given a general background on Uric.  
  
"I'm here to help in any way that I can," Blake said after he had heard what Uric was after. There was never a second thought in his mind. He would do anything to make sure Tori was safe.  
  
He sat down next to TJ as Billy began his explanation of their plan.  
  
"Basically we're going to lure him away from the city and to this island, here," he said pointing to the image. Tori immediately recognized it as the one from her vision. "Chad, Kai, and Max will be set up at these points near the beach incase he decides on a water assault. Rocky, TJ, and Blake will be inland here if he goes for the land first. The idea is to keep him on one area in order for Lucas, Justin and myself to set up the trapping device that Lucas has given us to work with. Once he gets here, we'll activate the device and capture him."  
  
"What about Tori?" Chad asked.  
  
"I'm the bait," she said as she took a deep breath. Everyone around her looked at her skeptically. "He's after something that I have. How else are we going to get him there?"  
  
"There has to be something else we can do. You shouldn't be putting yourself out in the open like that," Blake said gently. Tori gave him a hard look.  
  
"He's either after me or Lucas, and Lucas is needed elsewhere, so that leaves me," she said defending herself.  
  
"Lucas? Why him?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later Blake," Lucas said. He had already told the others of his connection to Tori. "What we need to do now is get some rest. We leave for the island tomorrow to set up, and we'll put the plan in action the day after."  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied with the plan thus far and went their separate ways. TJ, Billy, Kai, and Chad were all hanging out in the living room. Rocky, Justin, Tori, and Max were out by the pool, and Lucas was with Blake.  
  
"So how are things on Aquitar?" TJ asked Billy.  
  
"Wonderful. Cestria and I have twin girls and everyone on the planet is flourishing."  
  
"I've heard a lot about Aquitar," Kai chimed in. "On Mirinoi we try to keep up with the other planets. Maya and her father are very interested with the water planet."  
  
"Yeah. Cassie and I made a stop there a few years ago," TJ said.  
  
"You all make it seem like the planets are right next door to each other," Chad said laughing. "Kelsey thinks it's a haul just to drive to Silver Hills!"  
  
"It's interesting," Billy began. "That a lot of us are either married to or are with other members of our team." The guys all lightly laughed and talked long into the night.  
  
At the pool, Justin was still trying to walk on the water. "Just concentrate," Tori said. Justin made a face and tried his hardest, but failed again. Rocky just laughed and pulled him out of the water.  
  
Tori sat with her feet in the water and looked around. She noticed the Rocky had a wedding ring on. Max sat next to her and gave her a goofy smile.  
  
"So a little birdie told me that you have a dolphin zord," he said.  
  
"HAD a dolphin zord... it was destroyed in the last battle," she said a little saddened.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely. Tori had heard that the Wildforce Rangers had a connection to their zords. Rocky joined them as Justin went inside to get a towel.  
  
"Oh man, if the others could see Justin now," he said.  
  
"Dripping wet?" Max asked.  
  
"No... trying to impress a girl." Tori's cheeks blushed a little.  
  
"He should come to the academy," she said.  
  
"I was actually going to ask you about that. Aisha and I were looking for a school for our son," Rocky said.  
  
Tori then told Rocky about the academy and he in turn told her about his family.  
  
"A lot of us actually got together with other teammates,"' Rocky said as he finished.  
  
Tori just looked out at the water and Max started laughing. "Taylor, our yellow ranger, actually is married to another ranger from a different team."  
  
Rocky turned to Tori. "What about yours? Anyone hook up?"  
  
"Rocky, she's the only girl on the team... don't you think that's a little personal?" Justin asked as he joined them.  
  
Rocky shut his mouth instantly and watched as Tori just smiled at him. "No... nothing happened with me or any of the others guys..."  
  
'I wish it did though,' she thought silently as she looked out to where she could see Lucas talking with Blake.  
  
Blake sat on the steps of the large porch listening to everything Lucas had told him.  
  
"So Uric is trying to erase your family line?" Blake asked. Lucas nodded his head. "And Tori started it all."  
  
"Well, not JUST Tori of course," Lucas said. "My great grandfather also had something to do with it."  
  
"Doesn't that mean he's in danger too?" At this statement Lucas froze. He hadn't even thought about that. "I mean you must know who he is, so shouldn't he be here too to keep him safe?"  
  
Lucas was at a loss for words. While Blake found himself slowly coming to the realization that Tori was going to be with someone else. He couldn't sit here and wait for Lucas to tell him the name of the man who married the love of his life.  
  
"You know what... it's cool. I'm sure everything will be fine," he said as he stood. He needed to find Tori...  
  
Lucas watched him walk away and grinned. 'Don't worry great granddad, she'll come around...' 


	9. together

It was VERY late when everyone finally settled in. Tori's house was more than big enough to accommodate everyone and she was happy to put them up in the spare rooms.  
  
When she was sure everyone was settled, she walked back out to her pool and shut all the lights off, leaving the area in the glow of the moon and stars. She placed her hand around the gem that hung from her neck.  
  
'Gram... where are you when I need you?' she silently pleaded to the stars.  
  
Everything was now in motion and, for the first time in months, she felt at ease. To know that there were nine other people in the house that were willing to risk themselves in order to protect her and the earth made her feel secure; as if there was truly more good out there than evil.  
  
She sat back against the large chair she was in and breathed in the night air. Tomorrow they would set up their 'base' on a remote island and set their traps. In theory everything should work and she trusted her teammates.  
  
Blake saw her sitting there and his mind and heart went back to the night where he had first kissed her. Everything seemed so much simpler back then and he wished with everything he had that he could go back.  
  
He clutched her morpher in his hands and knew he couldn't wait any longer to face her. He slowly walked towards her and stopped dead in his tracks when she turned and met his eyes.  
  
Tori saw him and, again, froze. She couldn't think, couldn't breath. All she could do was stare at him and fight the urge to run into his arms like a lovesick fool. Blake slowly walked towards her and sat across from her.  
  
The silence consumed them, neither knowing what to say. Blake knew Tori was hurt and he knew that he was going to do everything in his power to try and make her understand why he did what he did.  
  
Tori felt several emotions go through her when he sat; anger, pain, love, confusion...  
  
"How are you here?" she asked at last.  
  
"I came home and Hunter told me what was going on."  
  
Tori looked at the rippling water. "I thought you were in San Diego."  
  
"I left."  
  
"And you're going back right after this, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tori's head shot up to meet his eyes. "What? Why?"  
  
"You want the truth?" Tori nodded. "I left because of you... I couldn't stand the fact that you were mad at me."  
  
Tori felt tears beginning to gather, but she held them back. "Can you blame me? I poured myself out to you and you shot me down Blake."  
  
Blake sighed. "I know I did, and I'm sorry." He leaned over to her and handed her the box that contained her morpher. Tori slowly opened it and took out her powerless device. "I went to Sensei and told him what was going on. He thought it was best if we still had ours; whatever use they may be."  
  
She strapped it to her left wrist, instantly feeling better and not knowing exactly why. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Blake took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "Tor, what happened with us... with me... it's hard to explain... but, hopefully, when you're ready to talk I can tell you." He squeezed her hand lightly and headed back into the house.  
  
Tori watched him walk away and let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"Excellent," Uric hissed as he checked over his records one last time. "I can destroy the family line and get the power at the same time."  
  
The screen he was looking at was a very complex family tree... Lucas' family tree.  
  
"Once I destroy the Navy Ranger, the Blue ranger will have no choice but to give me what I want... that is if she wants to save him."  
  
He rose from his seat and examined the jars in front of him. His creatures were limited, but he knew they were more than enough to destroy three rangers that stood in his way.  
  
"It's just a matter of time before they come after me, and when they do they won't know what hit them..." He didn't know how wrong he was...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Morning dawned in Blue Bay Harbor and slowly, the rangers began to prepare for their mission. "This is way more organized than when Tommy led that mission against Serpentera," TJ commented as boxes were loaded in the backyard. Billy and Rocky both chuckled. "Organization never really was one of his strong points," Rocky said.  
  
"It was usually me or Jason that set everything up," Billy said.   
  
"Looks like everything on the weapons front is covered," Justin said as he piled the equipment with the rest.  
  
Kai, Max, and Chad gathered all their gear and waited for the others to emerge from the house.  
  
Blake and Lucas came out next with Tori following after them. "Are we ready to do this or what?" Tori asked smiling. The guys all nodded.  
  
"Alright, this may feel a little weird for anyone that hasn't teleported before," Billy said as he held a large remote-like device in his hand. The rangers all braced themselves as they were encased in a brilliant beam of blue light. Their eyes closed until they felt solid ground beneath their feet once again. They all slowly opened their eyes and found themselves in a small clearing, bordered on all sides by a thickly wooded area.  
  
Billy checked over the equipment with Justin and Lucas. "Everything seems to be intact," Billy said. For the rest of the day, the blue rangers set up their base of operations, which was basically a few tents and a larger one where they all met for the final debriefing. It was here that Lucas laid everything out on the table.  
  
"If Uric succeeds in his mission, the world, and the future as we know it, will no longer exist. We have to trap him and get him back to my time as soon as possible."  
  
"We're with you," Chad said.  
  
The others around the table agreed and they relaxed for the rest of the evening. Mostly, they talked about their ranger days and those who had worked together reminisced about their joint efforts.  
  
"So then Cole flew right into it's mouth and blew it up from the inside," TJ concluded. Everyone was awestruck by his retelling of the mission with the Red Rangers. "Leo can't stop talking about it," Kai said laughing. "I guess it's my turn to tell him about my mission when I get home."  
  
Rocky was quiet throughout all this. Tori had liked the fun loving Zeo Ranger from the moment she met him. "Rocky? What's wrong?" she asked gently.  
  
"I was a Red Ranger too, but I couldn't go on the mission," he said.  
  
"But you had good reason," Justin added quickly. Rocky smiled at this.  
  
"Yeah... my daughter was born."  
  
"Andros' too," TJ said smiling. "Well, right after we got home."  
  
It was then that the rangers began talking about their significant others. It seemed like all of them had pretty much settled down, or were in the process thereof. Blake and Tori both were very uncomfortable throughout this whole situation. "I can't wait to get home to Cassie," TJ mused. "She'll be psyched to hear that there's a girl in blue finally," he said as he looked at Tori. Tori smiled.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to meet these ladies at some point," she said. She looked at Lucas who was shifting uneasily in his seat through all this. The last thing he needed was for everyone to start talking about rangers marrying rangers... "Lucas? You have anyone back home?" Blake asked, trying to avert any attention away from himself.  
  
Lucas grinned. "Yeah, actually I have a fiancé."   
  
Max grinned wickedly at him. "Nadira..." he said in a teasing tone. Lucas threw a small rock at his feet and this got a few chuckles.  
  
The laughter died down somewhat, and Max, being the inquisitive person that he is, decided to give Blake the question he had been dreading.  
  
"Alright Blake, your go. Anyone we should know about?" he asked. Tori stared at the ground as her cheeks began to feel very hot. After last night, she had done nothing but think about what he had said. He wanted to tell her what was going on and all she had to do now was listen...  
  
If something went wrong tomorrow and one of them didn't come back, they would both regret not hearing each other out for the rest of their lives.  
  
Blake stumbled over his words as he responded nervously. "Well... I... well, I really don't know how to answer that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai questioned.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you mean... I'm not married or anything either."  
  
"But there is someone in the picture, am I right?"  
  
Blake glanced across the fire pit at Tori who met his eyes for only a second.  
  
"Yes," Blake answered truthfully. Tori's face was on fire. The others by now had caught the small exchange and smiled.  
  
"Well guys, I think I'm going to turn in," Tori said as she rose from her seat. "See you all in the morning." She briskly walked into the darkness towards her tent as the guys all snickered behind her.  
  
"Oh man, do you have it bad," Justin said. Blake just nodded his head slowly.  
  
Billy, who was sitting next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this sounds a bit morbid, but tonight may be your last chance to try and make amends with her."  
  
Billy's words sunk in, deep. Blake knew he was right... he had to tell her what was in his heart... no matter how hard it was.  
  
A little further away, Tori was sitting on a cliff that overlooked the crashing waves below her. The moon was out and the stars cast a glow over everything. She sensed someone behind her and turned to see Blake.  
  
He didn't speak and just sat next to her. The waves and the breeze were the only sounds for several minutes before Tori found her voice.  
  
"I'm ready to listen if you feel like talking," she said softly. Both of them knew of the unspoken doom that could await them when the sun rose. They needed to make peace with each other.  
  
Blake sighed and looked out over the water as he began his story.  
  
"My parents told Hunter and I that they had to go on a special mission for Sensei Amino... they dropped us off in the morning..." Images flooded his mind as he continued. Tori looked at him as he spoke and saw the pain and trouble he was having in telling her.  
  
"Before they left, they knelt down to us... and the put their arms around us and... and they told us that they loved us... and they never came home." At his last words, Blake let a few tears cascade down his cheeks.  
  
Tori too, had tears on her face as he finished his tale. She reached her hand over and touched his. Without a second thought, they both held each other close.  
  
"Now do you understand?" he asked gently into her ear. Tori began to process everything that had happened between them and she slowly nodded her head. "I can't lose you Tor."  
  
Tori caressed the back of his neck. "Blake... I'm so sorry... why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Blake calmed his nerves and faced her, his hand framing her cheek. "I didn't know how to tell you. We were both going through a lot of things at the time, and I just couldn't handle the fact that... that..."  
  
"That I loved you?" Blake let out a small breath and shuddered. Tori placed her hand on his. "I still do."  
  
It was then that Tori forgot every bad thing that had transpired between them. She leaned in and captured his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Blake was completely lost in her as his hands worked on their own, roaming her back and slipping effortlessly around her waist.  
  
They sat there in ach other's arms of several minutes before the winds began to pick up steadily. They broke their kiss as a chill set in. Tori cuddled close to him.  
  
"Kind of like Déjà vu," Blake whispered. Tori smiled a little and they walked back to camp. They stopped in front of her tent and Tori didn't release his hand as they entered.  
  
They lay down and their kisses intensified as their hands continued to roam each other's bodies. Their shirts came off first and they trailed kisses along the new skin that was exposed to them.  
  
Nothing else needed to be said as Blake and Tori gave themselves to each other for the first, and possibly, last time... 


	10. beginnings

Blake propped himself up on his elbow and gazed upon the love of his life. Images of their lovemaking consumed his mind as he looked at her sleeping, naked form. The only thing that covered her was a sleeping bag, and she wore only the charm her Gram had entrusted her with... the charm that they were all trying to save.  
  
The sun had yet to rise, but Blake couldn't fall back to sleep. Ever so softly, he trace a line with his index finger from her bare shoulder to the bend of her elbow and back again. He couldn't believe that he had almost let her get away. Today was going to be one of the most trying in his life.  
  
He didn't like the idea of her being 'bait,' as she had put it, and knew that both he and Tori were in more danger than the others... their powers were gone. Even with their ninja powers, they were still vulnerable. Why couldn't Lucas be the bait? He had the same charm...  
  
Tori felt a light touch on her skin and opened her sleepy eyes. Blake saw her eyes open and leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips.  
  
"Hey," she breathed softly. She looked into his eyes and instantly saw the worry he had. "What's the matter?"  
  
Blake placed his hand over her heart, where the charm was. "Why do you have to do this?" he asked. "Why can't Lucas?"  
  
Tori rolled on her back and stared up through the netting at the top of the tent. The stars were still out, but she knew morning would soon come.  
  
"Lucas doesn't have the power yet," she answered.  
  
"But he has the necklace, so doesn't that-"  
  
"Let me rephrase. He doesn't have the power IN THIS TIME. Technically he hasn't received it yet."  
  
Blake sighed and lay down next to her. "I just get this really weird vibe about all this... like we're TOO prepared-"  
  
"And he's expecting that," Tori finished for him. He smiled a little and draped an arm across her. "I just hope that this works," she said as she yawned and closed her eyes for a brief moment.  
  
Blake kissed her cheek and pulled himself closer to her. "It will Tor... go back to sleep," he said softly. Tori smiled and did just that.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"I want every one of you ready at my command," Uric hissed at his minions. There were nearly one hundred of his creatures, each varying in appearance, yet they all had similar scales and body types.  
  
They all bowed in one large group and disappeared in a splash of water. Uric looked out one of the many portholes in his ship and saw the water becoming brighter.  
  
"Today is the day I finally complete my plan. Regardless of which ranger I destroy, the family line will be broken and that Time Force weakling will never have existed. Victory will be mine..."  
  
He walked to the helm of his ship and concentrated his powers in order to find who he was after. After some time he found her and called his creatures back.  
  
"There is an island off shore where the girl is now... find her and I will join you shortly." The creatures cheered and took to the water. As they swam off Uric smiled to himself and began to launch his ship from the reef, following his minions. 'Not much longer now.'  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Tori was dreaming again, except this time it wasn't any ordinary dream... it was a vision. Her sight was cloudy at first, but then cleared to show Uric talking to himself.  
  
'Regardless of which ranger I destroy, the family line will be broken and that Time Force weakling will never have existed...'  
  
Her vision once again became cloudy and they went black. Her eyes opened and sunlight was seen outside the tent. Sitting up, she saw that Blake was still sleeping peacefully. She carefully got up, dressed into her ninja suit and headed out towards the rest of the camp.  
  
The words she had heard were still echoing through her head... 'Regardless of which ranger... the family line will be broken...' She stopped dead in her tracks and inhaled sharply.  
  
Uric was after her, this she knew, but he was talking about another ranger... another ranger that was with them and had a tie to Lucas... one person came to mind and she thought she was going to faint from the shock.  
  
"That's... impossible," she stuttered.  
  
"What's impossible?"  
  
She turned quickly and saw Justin walking behind her. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just, uh, thinking," she stammered. Justin gave her a crooked smile.  
  
"Okay Tori, whatever you say." They walked together until they reached the rest of the tents. Everyone was up by now and prepared for the mission.  
  
Lucas walked out of the tent and received a glare from Tori. "What?" he asked in defense.  
  
She walked right over to him and whispered sternly so that only he could hear. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lucas was confused. "Tell you about what?"  
  
"Guys! We got trouble!" Everyone turned and saw Blake running towards them in his ninja uniform. Tori looked from Blake right back at Lucas. It was then that Lucas felt like he got socked in the stomach... she knew.  
  
Before he could say anything though, Blake told them what he had seen. "I was looking over the cliff and I saw these, things swimming right for us. There was a bigger thing right behind them too."  
  
Lucas turned away from Tori, who was now right next to Blake and addressed the others. "Alright guys, this is it."  
  
The Blue rangers all stood tall and ran towards the beach. As they were running, Rocky laughed.  
  
"So much for our plan!" he yelled as they continued to run to the beach.  
  
The others all smirked at him and began to set up as best they could when they reached the sand. The figures could be seen in the distance and they were coming faster and stronger than before.  
  
Billy, Justin and Lucas prepared the capturing device while the others prepared themselves for the onslaught of creatures.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, the first group of creatures emerged from the surf. The rangers watched as, one by one, they got out and stood in a sort of formation.  
  
The rangers stood at the ready. Billy and Justin stood near Rocky and TJ, while Lucas took his place next to Tori and Blake.  
  
Blake took Tori hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm not letting anything happen to you," he said.  
  
Tori saw the emotion in his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Same here."  
  
Lucas listened to the exchange and smiled. Everything was going their way... for now. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the creatures charged at the ten blue rangers.  
  
"Let's go!" Billy called. All ten of them charged down the beach and began to do battle with the slimy things.  
  
They were outnumbered easily ten to one, but they couldn't stop. After a few hard punches and kicks, the creatures seemed to dissolve into water and were consumed by the sand. Everyone worked extremely well together and soon almost all of the creatures were either destroyed, or retreating back to the sea.  
  
The Rangers all gathered together, panting for breath as they saw a ship emerge from the foaming sea.  
  
Uric watched from inside as the rangers continually defeated his creatures. 'Silly humans, thinking they can save their friends,' he snarled.  
  
He glanced out and saw Blake and Tori fighting near each other. With a sick grin on his face, he punched in a few controls and watched as an energy ball began to form around the bow of the ship.  
  
Aiming his shot he smiled. 'Goodbye Navy Ranger.'  
  
At that very moment Tori began to feel very nervous. Her stomach turned and she felt her heartbeat increase. She dispatched of the remaining creatures around her and turned her eyes to the water.  
  
She saw the light forming around the front of the ship and saw where it was heading.  
  
Blake punched a creature in his chest, causing it to dematerialize. He too got a nervous feeling and looked at the water. His eyes went wide when he saw a large, white ball coming towards him.  
  
He braced himself for the impact, but felt his heart stop when a flash of blue light jumped in front of him, blocking the blow.  
  
The light was intense and all the guys saw what had happened... Tori had ninja streaked to Blake and took the hit for him.  
  
When the light faded, Tori's lifeless body was face down in the sand.  
  
"NO!" Blake cried as he ran over to her. The remaining rangers were livid. They had seen what uric had done to their friend and took it out on the remaining creatures.  
  
Blake reached her and rolled her over to face him. He gently cradled her in his arms. "Tori... Tor... please open your eyes," he pleaded. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, but her eyes remained shut. Tears threatened Blake's eyes. Her breathing slowed more and Blake could feel her limbs relaxing little by little.  
  
All the emotions inside of him came out then and he let the tears fall. He couldn't lose her... he wasn't going to let Uric get away with this. No matter what happened next, he knew he would get him back for what he did to her.  
  
Tori slowly opened her mouth and Blake thought he heard something. "Tor?" he asked nervously.  
  
Her eyes slowly open and she coughed. Her eyes focused and she gave him a weak smile. "I... told you... I wasn't," she scrunched up her face in pain. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."  
  
Blake smiled at her through his tears and caressed her face. "You're going ot be alright," he said. Tori coughed again and settled into his arms. She culd feel her eyes slowly closing, and Blake held her tighter. "No, you, you can't leave me..."  
  
She touched his face. "I'm sorry Blake," she whispered as her eyes closed.  
  
Blake was in a state of shock. "Tori?" he paused for a moment, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. "Tori," he sobbed as his hand landed in her chest, where it had been this morning. Her hand was holding the gem and his rested on top of it.  
  
Lucas felt a pain like no other shoot through his body, sending him to the ground. He clutched his chest and watched as his hands slowly began to disappear. 'Oh no,' he thought through the pain. He looked over and saw Tori lying in Blake's arms... 


	11. love

The battle raged on around him, but Blake couldn't hear or see anything but Tori. Something came over him then, and any fear he had was instantly wiped away. He looked down on her and bent to her lips.  
  
"I love you." The words came out softly at first, but then he repeated them. "I love you Tori. Do you hear me? I love you more than anything in this world." At that he broke down in tears as he laid a kiss to her still warm lips.  
  
Lucas stared at his hand and was about to give up hope when the pain he was experiencing seemed to melt away and his hand came back to normal. He looked over to his ancestors and saw that a blue aura of light had gathered around them.  
  
Blake did not see the light from the gem. He was too distracted by Tori's lips gently pressing back to his. He pulled away suddenly and Tori's eyes fluttered open. He then noticed the glowing charm around their clasped left hands.  
  
The light consumed them and started to fade. But rather than disappearing altogether, Tori and Blake saw that the light was now covering their morphers that they had strapped to their left wrists.  
  
Energy filled them and they felt the same rush they had felt when they first received their precious morphers. Tori slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was running towards them as the creatures retreated back to the surf.  
  
Blake helped her to stand and the rangers all gathered together. "Are you guys alright?" Chad asked. They nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Tori said as she got her balance. Blake held her waist, thankful to whoever decided to give her back to him.  
  
"Not for long," Uric hissed as he landed on the shore.  
  
Instant hatred boiled within the rangers as he walked closer. His remaining minions gather behind him.  
  
"You just had to ruin my plan didn't you Blue Ranger?" he asked of Tori.  
  
Max, being the comedian in the group stared at him. "Which Blue Ranger?" he asked. At that statement Uric became confused and what they all did next scared him straight.  
  
The rangers all lined up. "You ready?" Tori asked as she stared at Uric. The others all nodded and went through their morphing sequences.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Billy shouted. "Triceratops!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" Rocky called.  
  
"Shift into Turbo!" Justin took out his key. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"  
  
"Let's Rocket!" TJ shouted as he punched in 335 to his morpher.  
  
"Go Galactic!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!" Chad called.  
  
"Time For Time Force!" Lucas yelled out.  
  
"Wild Access!" Max said into his growl phone.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Tori shouted.  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake yelled.  
  
There was brilliant burst of Blue light that settled when the rangers were finished their sequences. Uric stood in shock.  
  
"10 Blue Rangers!" he shouted. "This isn't possible!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Kai said as they all got out their respective weapons. Uric saw no other choice but to fight.  
  
"Attack!" he shouted.  
  
The rangers charged forward and the battle ensued. Billy and Rocky teamed up and took out ten of the remaining creatures. TJ and Justin, Kai and Chad, Lucas and Max, and Tori and Blake did the same and soon all the creatures were gone... leaving Uric all alone.  
  
He stood there with an evil smirk on his face. He knew he was defeated, but he was smart enough not to let them know that. He quickly wracked his brain for anything that could help him, but nothing sprang to mind.  
  
Lucas stepped forward. "It's over Uric!" Lucas yelled to him. "You failed!"  
  
Uric stared at the ten rangers and grinned. "Never!" he cried as his hands came up, lifting Tori and Blake off the ground and over to him.  
  
Lucas stepped forward to run after them, but was held back by TJ. Uric suspended the Ninja Storm Rangers above him. Blake and Tori could slowly feel their airways beginning to constrict.  
  
"Now what are you going to do Lucas? Destroy me and your ancestors in the process? I don't think so."  
  
Blake felt his heart stop for a moment as he realized what Uric was getting at and fought all more to free himself. "Let her go!" Blake cried as best her could.  
  
Uric laughed and increased the hold he had on Tori. Tori struggled from the invisible force on her and felt her morph leaving her. "Keep struggling Navy Ranger and you'll never see her again." Blake and the others were literally helpless at this point.  
  
Tori could feel her morph leaving her and decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Uric," she gasped. "Let him go and I'll give you what you want." At that statement Uric laughed from deep within his throat.  
  
"I'm having too much fun!"  
  
Tori's face was quickly turning the color of her suit. "I promise I'll give it to you... just put him down." Her head slumped forward and Blake struggled all the more to free himself.  
  
Uric grinned to himself and tossed Blake down, roughly, to the ground. The others ran over to him and watched as he did the same thing to Tori. When Tori hit the sand, her Ranger suit dissolved around her and she struggled to breath.  
  
The male rangers all regrouped and prepared their weapons just in case the rest of their plan didn't work out...  
  
Uric picked Tori up roughly and held the gem in his hands. "At last... it's mine..." he tore it from her neck and threw her into a nearby tree.  
  
"Tori!" Blake cried as the others held him back.  
  
"Just wait, Blake," Lucas whispered to him. "We'll get him."  
  
"Fools! You really thought you could defeat me? Even with 10 of you, no one will ever be able to stop me while I have this," he said as he held up his prize. "Now, to finish the job." He turned to where Tori was lying and gasped... she was gone.  
  
"Where is she?!" he asked more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Right here." Uric turned back around and saw Tori standing with Lucas, a bright glow came from around her neck.  
  
Uric was dumbfounded. She was wearing the charm that he currently was holding. "How..."  
  
Tori just grinned. "For someone who's supposedly extremely intelligent, this one should be a piece of cake for you."  
  
It was then that Uric realized what they had done... Tori and Lucas shared the same gem, but only one could be used in this time. She and Lucas had somehow managed to exchange them right before they all morphed.  
  
"I've been tricked!"  
  
"Duh," Justin said laughing. Uric was infuriated. He clenched his fist and threw the powerless stone to the sand.  
  
Without warning he struck out at them with everything he had. Laser beams from seemingly nowhere fired at the rangers and they dodged them as best they could. Tori, in her unmorphed state, was waiting for her chance when she saw Uric making a beeline for Blake.  
  
"If I can't destroy HER, you'll have to do!" he cried.  
  
The others were lying on the ground, stunned, as Uric approached Blake. Blake, too, was injured and braced himself.  
  
Tori stepped out of her spot and stood in front of him. Without a word, Uric fired a blast straight at Tori.  
  
A large blue light encased her body and the blast was deflected off of her and right back at Uric, sending him to the sand.  
  
The light was blinding at first and Tori thought that she heard a voice...  
  
'The power of love...'  
  
It all made sense now... the greatest power on earth... nothing could defeat it...  
  
The light faded and the others rushed over to their fallen comrades. Blake stumbled to his feet and leaned on Tori.  
  
"How... what..." Blake stumbled. Tori smiled at him.  
  
"Like you said, nothing can defeat the power of love," she said confidently. Blake smiled inside of his helmet and turned back to the others.  
  
"Let's finish this."  
  
Lucas grinned and together, they all pulled out their weapons. They palced themselves in a circle around him and fired at Uric all at once. Uric writhed in pain as the many different beams of blue light hit him.  
  
Tori ran to where Lucas and Billy had the trapping device. She placed it on the ground in front of her and threw in her own power.  
  
"Power of water!" she cried as a blue beam flew from her hand and into the creature's body.  
  
With one final shout of pain, Uric exploded in a brilliant burst of light that went straight into the trapping device.  
  
Lucas ran over to it and picked it up, smiling. 


	12. home

"You sure you have to leave?" Tori asked of Lucas as she and the others were gathered back in Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
Lucas sighed and placed the last of his supplies in the ship. "Yes, I have to get Uric back to my time before anything else happens."  
  
The nine faces that stared back at him made him smile. Everything had gone, somewhat to plan, their mission was complete, and they had all bonded in ways they never thought possible before.  
  
"We'll never forget you, man," Blake said as he clasped Lucas's hand. Lucas smiled at his ancestor and pulled him in for a light, manly hug. They broke away and Tori walked over to him.  
  
She placed his gem around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Lucas... for everything." She kissed his cheek and stood back with the others.  
  
Billy smirked at all of his predecessors. He thrust his hand out and smiled around the small circle that had formed. "Once a ranger..." he began.  
  
One by one the Blue Rangers placed their hands over his and said in one voice. "Always a ranger."  
  
Lucas broke away and retreated back to his ship. He gave one final wave goodbye and disappeared from their sight.  
  
They all watched the ship take flight and turned back towards the city. None of them wanted to leave each other JUST yet.  
  
"I say we celebrate," Max said excitedly. The others looked around at each other, wondering what he had in mind.  
  
"I don't have to be back for a few more hours," Rocky said.  
  
"And Cestria isn't expecting me back at any particular time," Billy said.  
  
"We don't have classes," Tori said. Blake nodded and pulled her close to him.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Justin asked. The others grinned and followed Max to his desired spot; a local pub, which happened to have karaoke this evening.  
  
The group of nine sat in a corner near the stage and ordered a round of drinks (Root beer for Justin and Max). When they had their beverages, Tori raised her mug. "To Lucas," she said proudly.  
  
"To Lucas," they all said in unison.  
  
After a few more rounds, the group decided to head up on stage and 'serenade' the lone female member of the group.  
  
Blake took one microphone while the others shared two more. Tori sat back in her chair and couldn't stop laughing when they all started to sing.  
  
"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Ooooh.  
  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
  
with my girl.  
  
I've even got the month of May  
  
with my girl..."  
  
The music faded out and everyone in the crowd applauded the men in blue. Tori gave them a standing ovation and laughed so hard she thought tears would come out.  
  
"That was classic!" Tori said as Blake placed an arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You tell the others and I'll," he began. Tori wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Or you'll what?" she said as they broke apart. Blake grinned and whispered something into her ear causing her to giggle.  
  
"O-k... I think it's time we all get going," Kai said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
With a little bit of groaning form the others, the guys all exited the pub and bid each other farewell. Tori hugged each one of them and watched as they got into their cars and drove out of the city...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Justin waved goodbye to Rocky and TJ as he walked up to his house. It was VERY late in Angel grove and he silently crept up the stairs towards his room. He opened and closed the door quietly and plopped down on the bed.  
  
'Home at last,' he said to himself as his eyes began to droop. He was tired beyond belief and wanted nothing more than to sleep...  
  
A loud buzzing came to his ears and he groaned as he reached for his cell phone. "Yeah," he said grumpily.  
  
"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your girlfriend."  
  
Justin grinned. "Sam..." he said dreamily. Sleep could wait tonight...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
TJ smiled as he heard music coming from his bedroom window. He had just dropped off Rocky and Justin and wanted nothing more than to hold his wife. He pulled his ring off the chain he wore and slipped it back on. He didn't want to damage it and he knew that Cassie understood.  
  
He looked up at the window and saw the familiar silhouette of his wife. Cassie looked down and saw him smiling up at her.  
  
"You coming up or what?" she asked laughing. TJ just smiled at her fun loving spirit. He walked into the house and up the stairs...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"Poppy?" Rocky winced as he shut the door and looked at the face of his 2-year-old daughter. A few groans were heard from the couch as his wife moved his son off of her lap.  
  
The toddler walked over to her father and he picked her up. The child instantly fell asleep again and Rocky kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're late," Aisha said as she yawned.  
  
Rocky kissed her on the lips and she smiled into it.  
  
"I guess I can forgive you... how'd it go anyway?"  
  
Rocky handed her their daughter and removed their son from the couch. Together they walked with their children to their respective rooms while Rocky talked her ear off as he normally did...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Max Cooper returned to Turtle Cove and grinned as he drove his Mo-Ped to the secret entrance to the animarium. He went inside and found himself by the lake where his shark zord was currently waiting for him.  
  
"Well boy," he said. "Everything went great and Lucas was there too..." From behind the bushes, Princess Shayla smiled at the person in front of her. Max was turning out to be a fine young man, and her heart was overjoyed to see that he was happy.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"Kelsey? You awake?" Chad whispered to his girlfriend. Kelsey rolled over in the bed and grinned.  
  
"I am now," she said as she rolled towards him. Chad smiled and kissed her cheek. "Was Lucas really there?"  
  
Chad smiled. "Yeah, if you can believe that."  
  
"I think it's great you guys got to see each other again."  
  
"It just didn't seem right," Chad said grinning.  
  
"What didn't feel right?"  
  
"That you weren't there with me." Kelsey blushed furiously. Chad was always a smooth talker, but she still got a little flushed.  
  
She grabbed his head in her hands. "Oh shut up and kiss me already." Chad grinned and accepted her demand.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Kai entered the forest and found his way at last to his house. The sight that he saw made him smile. Maya was sound asleep on the swing he had hanging from his porch. He walked over and sat next to her, placing her head on his lap.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he and Maya would find a common ground and fall in love. He always thought he had a thing for Kendrix, but after he had seen her happy with Leo he found where his heart truly lay.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
He looked down and saw her brown eyes staring up at him. "Hey," he said smiling. She snuggled closer to him and smiled as he fell asleep again. "My Maya," he mused as he ran his hands through her tresses. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and soon his eyes were closed as well.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Billy landed with a thud on his living room floor. He felt two bodies jump onto him and found himself surround by blonde hair.  
  
"Girls! Let your father up!"  
  
Billy easily picked up his twin girls in both arms and kissed them both. "Well it's good to know I was missed while I was away," he said as he set them down.  
  
Cestria walked over and kissed him gently. "You were VERY missed," she said as she kissed him again.  
  
"Father! Father!"  
  
Billy turned his attention to his daughters. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you please put us into bed and tell us what happened?"  
  
"Yes father, can you?"  
  
Billy smirked and looked at his wife who was grinning seductively. "I'll tuck you girls in," he said to his children as he walked over to his wife. "And then I'll tuck you in," he said to her.  
  
Cestria grinned and watched as the three loves of her life walked into one of the living quarters.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"You did it!" Nadira cried as Lucas entered the courtyard outside of the holding facility. She ran towards him and he picked her up, spinning her in the air. He set her down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. "Wow," she said as they broke apart. "What was that all about?"  
  
Lucas just grinned and held her tighter. After everything he had seen within the past few days, he realized how important love truly was. "Just to let you know that I love you," he said.  
  
Nadira looked at him a little strangely. "I know you love me... I love you too."  
  
They held each other for a little while longer before heading to Lucas' place. "Everything went great," he said as they walked.  
  
"So you met your ancestors?"  
  
Lucas grinned. "Yeah... I met them."  
  
Nadira smiled at him. "What do you think they're doing right now?"  
  
"Probably sleeping... like we should be doing," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Nadira smacked his arm lightly and they walked a little faster...  
  
(((((())))))  
  
Tori was sitting on her bed holding a picture of her grandmother and her when she was little. She gently stroked the glass with her fingertips.  
  
"I did it Gram... I kept it safe just like you asked me too..." She felt a set of arms circle her from behind and soft lips meeting her neck. She smiled and turned her head to meet Blake's lips.  
  
They broke apart and leaned back onto the bed with Tori still sitting between his legs holding the picture.  
  
"You kept me safe too," he said softly. Tori smiled a little and ran her fingers over the picture again.  
  
"I just wish she were here to see all this... us I mean... she always said she wanted to see me happy."  
  
"She sees you... just like my parents see me." He removed himself from behind her and sat in front of her. He took the picture from her and placed it on the dresser. He was preparing himself for what he was going to do next.  
  
"I want to make you happy," he said.  
  
"You do," she replied. Blake took her hands and kissed them.  
  
"I want to make you happy as long as I live... I want you with me until the day I die... Tor...will you marry me?"  
  
Tori was at a loss for words. Never before in her life had she been so happy. After everything that had happened today, she knew that Blake was it for her. "Yes... absolutely yes," she said as they met for a long, slow kiss.  
  
They broke away and Blake framed her face with his hands. "I love you." The words were still so new and fragile to him, but he knew he would trust her with his heart.  
  
"I love you," she replied as they kissed again and laid down on the bed, enjoying everything each other had to offer.  
  
After some time, as they were finally getting settled, Tori brought up a subject that caught both she and Blake off guard a little.  
  
"Do you want kids?" she asked. Blake tensed a little.  
  
"Is that something we need to be worrying about right now?" he asked nervously.  
  
Tori grinned and stroked his bare chest. "No, but I was just wondering... you know, like somewhere down the line."  
  
He didn't even hesitate. "Definitely."  
  
Tori smiled at him. "Me too."  
  
They were quiet for a moment before Blake grinned. "I think I already have the name picked out if we have a boy at some point."  
  
Tori caught his drift and they both smiled.  
  
"Lucas," they said at the same time. Light giggles soon tuned into full out laughter as they pulled the sheets over their bodies...  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yeah! It's done! I hope you all liked reading this as much as I did writing it. There will be another fic coming soon- the OFFICIAL sequel to "Oh Sister Where Art Thou?"  
  
Stay tuned... same bat time, same bat channel... 


End file.
